Maaf
by synstropezia
Summary: Percakapan antar muda-mudi yang diakhiri jengkel dengan kata maaf. Ruangan ber-AC terasa panas oleh gersang hati. Kursi rotan terbaik membikin pegal linu oleh amarah. Sebuah cerita justru menjadi hadiah terbaik. "Terima kasih.".


Maaf, Maaf, Maaf

 **Summary : Percakapan antar muda-mudi yang diakhiri jengkel dengan kata maaf. Ruangan ber-AC terasa panas oleh gersang hati. Kursi rotan terbaik membikin pegal linu oleh amarah. Sebuah cerita justru menjadi hadiah terbaik. "Terima kasih.".**

Rate : T

Chara : Jellal.F, Erza.S

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, typo, dll.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Pukul satu siang. Cuaca cerah tak berawan. Burung merpati terbang bebas, sesekali hinggap di batang pohon. Langit melukiskan biru muda terbaik. Matahari tertawa ceria bersama para awan.

Ruang serba putih dihuni oleh muda-mudi. Satu duduk di kursi rotan membaca buku usang, yang lain bersimpuh di samping, memperhatikan lamat-lamat. Tembok dihias berbagai lukisan. Namun tak memikat sedikit pun perhatian, karena mereka terbiasa melihat pajangan tersebut, setiap hari, menit bahkan detik menghabiskan waktu di sana. Rambut merah scarlet tersiram lembut cahaya mentari. Hordeng putih berkibar pelan ditiup angin.

Kehidupan yang damai.

 _BUK!_

"Kenapa kau terus berlutut, Jellal Fernandes?" Menutup bukunya ketus, ia memanggil sang pemilik nama. Lengang sejenak. Mereka selalu buntu.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata yang keluar. Membuat ia menghela nafas, minta diberi kesabaran lebih. Lagi-lagi sunyi, kecuali burung gereja di pohon apel, bernyanyi amat riang menyambut pukul satu, waktu selesai berburu makanan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jellal Fernandes."

"Apa tugasmu?" Terus dihujam pertanyaan, siapa peduli walau wajahnya pucat pasi, sampai membiru pun tinggal dikubur. Mudah sekali.

"Melayani Anda."

"Salah! Ucapkan sama persis, 'tugas saya adalah mendampingi Anda hingga ajal menjemput'. Ulangi!" Ala tentara melatih calon pembela, suaranya yang semula rendah ditinggikan. Terasa memekik telinga bagi siapa pun.

"Maaf."

"Arghhh…. Ya ampun! Jika kakiku tidak lumpuh, wajahmu pasti sudah kuinjak-injak. Mau kehabisan napas. Berteriak minta tolong. Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan seperti tadi, mudah! Bahkan anak TK bisa."

"M… maaf…."

Selain desah ketakutannya, ruanga m2 kembali lengang. Burung gereja balik bertamasya ke pulau putih, mengambang indah di langit melukiskan kuasa Tuhan. Wanita itu mendengus kesal. Meminta agar novel tersebut disimpan ke rak cokelat tua. Jellal Fernandes berusia delapan belas tahun. Ia paham betul maksud perintah Erza Scarlet, sang tuan putri. Namun suara yang keluar justru digantikan rasa bersalah. "Maaf" mendominasi setiap jawaban.

Kata yang sudah menggantikan rangkaian kalimatnya sejak dulu.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya. Apa tugasmu?" Bukan, melainkan lebih dari itu. Beribu kali terlontar selama enam tahun terakhir. Melelahkan sekaligus menjengkelkan baginya. Erza sampai memijat kening pusing.

"…." Kali ini diam. Efek maaf telah habis menilik wajah tuan putri masam. Jellal merasa tidak pantas menjawab lebih dari itu.

"Berapa umurmu dan umurku?"

"Delapan belas tahun dan dua puluh tahun."

"Kita mengenal sejak kapan?"

"E-enam tahun… lalu…." Tergagap di tempatnya, Jellal berkeringat dingin di sekujur tubuh. Pertanyaan itu mengubah atmosfer di sekitar mereka, begitu mencengkam. Iris cokelat Erza mendelik mengikuti perubahan suasana, sengaja menakut-nakuti.

"Dulu kau siapa?"

"Pela… cur…." Berhenti. Rentetan masa lalu melesat bak peluru menembaki kepalanya. Ini yang terburuk kalau Erza marah. Diingatkan dengan kejadian buruk enam tahun lalu, saat tubuh kecil itu berlindung di balik gerimis.

"Bagimu aku siapa?" Melembut. Erza menatap pelayannya yang memalingkan muka, enggan menjawab. Sering dibuat kesal sekalipun, entah kenapa sulit membencinya, seakan sosok tersebut sama dengan enam tahun lalu.

"…."

Enam tahun lalu mereka tidak tinggal di sana, melainkan bertaruh di ibu kota demi mencari sesuap nasi. Takdir mempertemukan kedua anak itu. Jellal yang belum setinggi sekarang. Erza masih dengan tatapan galaknya namun menghangatkan, bahwa ia menemukan seorang bocah meringkuk kedinginan di sebuah gang sempit. Membangkitkan rasa iba bagi yang memilikinya. Sayang, kebanyakan orang memilih pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hanya dia yang berani mengulurkan tangan, memberi bantuan.

 _Flashback…._

 _Gemerlap lampu mewarnai keramaian distrik satu, bagian kota yang ditunjukkan memenuhi hasrat orang dewasa. Puluh bahkan ratus klub malam berdiri pada ribuan hektar tanah. Wanita berdandan menor bergelayut manja, memeluk lengan pasangan mereka mesra sebagai kekasih palsu. Pakaian terbuka bercampur udara dingin tak menutupi keinginan untuk menaklukkan hati para pria. Gagal maka tidak dibayar. Makan harus ditunda sehari._

 _Saat itu gerimis membungkus kota. Memancarkan keindahan dari kerlap-kerlip lampu._

 _Tap… tap… tap….!_

 _ZRASH!_

" _Mau lari kemana kau, Jellal?!" Beginilah gambarannya enam tahun lalu. Lelaki bertubuh mungil yang gagah berani menerobos hujan, sementara orang lain memilih berteduh di atap pertokoan. Dengan selimut putih berkibar ditiup angin._

" _Ma… maaf…."_

" _Berhentilah berlari dan ucapkan dengan benar. Memang begitu caraku mengajarimu?!" Wanita itu dipanggil Madam Kagura. Pengelola klub malam terkenal di distrik satu, dan Jellal adalah bawahannya yang baru bekerja sebulan._

" _Arghh…. Kemana dia pergi? Berani kembali awas saja. Akan kulipat gandakan hukumannya."_

 _Melawan dingin sekaligus rasa takut, Jellal kecil berakhir sangat menyedihkan. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Menatapi sekujur tangan lebam akibat pukulan rotan. Bukan di satu bagian saja benda itu "mengajari" kejam. Kaki, perut, punggung, hampir semua menorehkan warna ungu. Belum lagi tanda aneh berwarna merah tua bekas lipstik tante girang. Membayangkannya saja mengerikan, dikepung tiga wanita, berbaring lalu pasrah menikmati, menyakitkan…._

 _Melakukan banyak perlawanan, Jellal berhasil kabur sebelum celananya menjadi korban kedua._

" _Maaf…." Dia sadar tak berdaya menghadapi takdir. Mati pun bukan pilihan buruk, terlebih di bawah rintik hujan kesukaannya, yang selalu menyenandungkan ritme teratur. Indah._

 _Namun Tuhan berkata lain, Ia mengirimkan malaikat untuk Jellal kecil yang kehilangan harapan, ingin mengakhiri hidup saja._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Payung hitam melindunginya dari rinai yang semakin mengganas. Jellal mendongak perlahan. Perempuan scarlet dikepang dua menyambut galak, mirip ekspresi Madam Kagura jika marah._

" _Maaf." Beranjak bangkit. Jellal memutuskan pulang menemui boss-nya. Siap dimarahi._

" _Dasar orang aneh."_

 _Pulang-pulang tubuhnya habis dipukuli, kemudian dikurung di ruang pengap lantai dua. Madam Kagura memberi pelajaran, seakan memperingati Jellal sesuai kondisinya barusan._

" _Jangan mengikuti orang asing! Pangkatmu hanya budak, bawahan para atasan! Kau tidak berhak melawanku atau apa pun." Paham yang ditanamkan pada dirinya. Jellal tidak memiliki hak, kebebasan atau status, ia tak lebih dari boneka._

" _Uhm."_

 _Tangisan sudah berhenti sejak lima menit lalu. Langit bersih tanpa awan kelabu menutupi langit. Jellal tidak dapat melihatnya, selain kegelapan pekat di ruang pengap itu. Sendirian. Merasakan dingin bekas hujan yang menempel di kulit, hanya terlindungi kaos putih dan celana pendek hijau. Setiap kali rintik demi rintik membasahi kota, kehidupan terasa begitu menyedihkan, ibarat ikut berduka atas ketidakberdayaan tersebut._

" _Apa kita bisa… bertemu lagi….?" Kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya akhir malam itu. Berisyarat kerinduan mendalam terhadap sesosok perempuan scarlet, dengan payung hitam polos melindungi kepala mereka._

 _Sebulan berlalu, musim dingin melanda distrik satu. Menutupi bangunan dengan salju putih, termasuk jalanan setinggi dua puluh centimeter. Kaki telanjangnya berlari menerobos keramaian, dikejar sekumpulan body guard berbadan besar pun Madam Kagura, dia marah besar. Lagi-lagi Jellal kabur setelah terancam bahaya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan klient-nya, sampai membawa obeng dan obat perangsang._

" _Biarkan saja dia mati kedinginan. Anak itu pasti balik setengah jam kemudian." Perintah Madam Kagura membawa mundur pasukannya. Jellal kembali meringkuk di sebuah gang sempit tempat pembuangan sampah._

 _Suasana familiar seperti bulan lalu. Namun digantikan oleh salju yang turun. Apa "dia" akan datang? Memberikan syal atau pakaian hangat? Memayunginya dari butiran putih kian melebat? Jellal tidak punya banyak waktu unntuk berharap. Madam Kagura benar, cepat atau lambat ia pasti balik karena kedinginan. Sehelai pakaian tipis berpadu celana pendek memang bisa apa? Ini bukan musim panas. Masih enam bulan lagi._

 _Tap… tap… tap…._

 _Samar-samar, benda yang dia tangkap pertama kali adalah sepatu boot selutut, dipakai seorang perempuan scarlet berkepang dua. Amat cantik diterpa salju._

" _Kamu lelaki yang bulan lalu, kan? Rumahmu memang di sini atau bagaimana?" Perempuan itu baik. Jellal terpaku memandang iris cokelatnya yang indah, berkilauan tanpa tempaan lampu kota._

"… _."_

" _Jika orang bertanya seharusnya kau balas. Dasar aneh!"_

" _Maaf. Aku mau pulang." Rasanya tidak pantas, hazzle redup itu menatap sepasang kelereng yang amat bercahaya. Jellal tau, sampai kapan pun seorang budak tak pantas bersanding dengan perempuan terhormat sepertinya._

" _Kau benar-benar yakin punya rumah untuk pulang?"_

" _Maaf?"_

" _Lalu untuk apa kabur setiap akhir bulan, huh? Matamu sembab. Tubuh kurus kering, bahkan harapan pun kau tidak punya. Ucapanmu bertolak belakang dengan hatimu." Mengusap wajah tak percaya, Jellal justru bertanya sendiri, 'benarkah begitu?'._

" _Maaf."_

" _Kasihan sekali. Apa kamu tidak diajari kata-kata selain maaf?" Sindirannya pedas. Mendengar ucapan dia Jellal sebatas terdiam, dalam hati melawan mentah-mentah fakta itu. 'aku hanya mematuhi ajaran.'_

" _Sudahlah. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Kalau kau mau pulanglah denganku. Berat bukan bekerja sebagai pelacur di usia muda?" Meninggalkan Madam Kagura? Apa yang lebih buruk dari itu? Atau mungkin baik untuknya?_

" _Ma-maaf."_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau pasti menolak. Siapa pun takut dibilang durhaka oleh orangtuanya." Tergugu di tempat, Jellal merapatkan kedua tangan memeluk lutut. Dia tahu sesuatu mengenai hubungan mereka?_

 _Malaikat sesungguhnya telah datang. Mengulurkan tangan pada Jellal yang ragu-ragu, masih sempat memikirkan Madam Kagura. Padahal dia tidak perlu takut. Semua orang berhak mendapat kehidupan terbaik. Erza membawa ia keluar dari lubang hitam, menuju masa depan yang begitu sulit dibayangkan, katakanlah menakjubkan._

 _End flashback…._

Seulas senyum terukir pada paras tampannya. Jellal ingat betul kejadian itu, di mana sang malaikat datang membawa secercah harapan, sangat terang. Erza sedikit tertular, sekilas menorehkan garis tipis yang kasat mata. Sampai sekarang menghabiskan enam tahun bersama, dia belum tau maksud penyelamatan itu. Kenapa harus anak Madam Kagura? Padahal masih banyak yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Bagimu aku ini apa, hn?" Terdiam seribu bahasa. Jellal belum mau buka mulut. Suasana hati Erza jauh lebih baik. Ia ingat cara tersenyum, bersikap lembut menghadapi kepala batu di depannya yang setia berlutut.

"Bagiku kau teman yang baik. Itu saja cukup," ucap Erza menopang dagu santai. Mengerti maksud Jellal tersenyum. Kapan terakhir kali dia melakukannya? Mungkin enam tahun lalu. Lagi, semua tentang mereka terpaku pada angka tersebut.

"Uhm."

Giliran lagu klasik mengalun sendu. Memenuhi seisi ruangan yang lengang tanpa sedikit pun suara, sunyi senyap. Erza memainkan lembut surai scarletnya, ikut teringat masa lalu. Terlebih hujan mulai turun. Membasahi pepohonan dengan segarnya buliran air. Pukul dua siang. Satu jam kembali berlalu, tanpa memberatkan atau membosankan kedua belah pihak. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Rinai mulai membangkitkan alam nostalgia.

 _Flashback…._

 _Tangannya sudah memilih, seorang lelaki malang yang dijual ibu sendiri. Erza menjadikan ia pelayan pribadi. Dua puluh empat jam menemani kemana pun dan di mana pun. Mereka berhubungan baik meski jarang bercakap-cakap, ibarat jauh di mata dekat di hati. Jellal spesial, masing-masing merasakan perasaan serupa, semisal…._

" _Hahaha…. Dasar barbarian queen. Pantas tidak punya pacar, sangar begitu!"_

" _Siapa yang butuh pacar? Awas saja kalian!" Keluarga Scarlet adalah bangsawan distrik satu, meski Erza tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun sifat itu. Perangainya galak. Kurang bersahabat. Namun bagi Jellal tetap malaikat._

" _Ma-maaf. Di… dia orang baik, kok." Pembelaan pertama yang dilakukannya. Erza tersenyum simpul mengingat kenangan itu. Jellal terlihat takut namun berusaha berani._

" _Lelaki berseragam pelayan pacarmu, ya? Lagi pula apa hakmu melawan kami, huh?"_

" _Maaf…."_

" _Masa kau tunduk dengan mereka?! Ayo lawan Jellal. Kamu laki-laki jangan takut."_

 _Perintah konyol yang justru membuatnya babak belur. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Meninggalkan Jellal dalam keadaan mengenaskan sambil mencibir Erza, tahu rasa. Padahal dia hanya bercanda. Siapa sangka benar-benar dituruti. Anak itu sekadar tersenyum meski menahan perih, bahkan barbarian queen sekalipun merasa bersalah telah mempermainkannya._

" _M… ma… maaf…." Jellal pikir tuannya mau memukul atau apa. Erza justru mengeluarkan plester dari saku rok. Menempelkan tepat di bagian jidat._

" _Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Tadi bercanda kok, ta-tapi kau malah menganggap serius." Menyaksikan Jellal terjatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri. Memukul tapi meleset entah kemana. Erza tertawa kecil di sela-sela mengenangnya._

" _Maaf."_

" _Jujur saja. Apa yang Madam Kagura ajarkan padamu?"_

" _Maaf. Itu rahasia besar."_

 _Jelas aneh, Erza sendiri tidak paham kenapa mesti ditutupi. Ia mencarinya selama berhari-hari, di perpustakaan sebelah ruang bawah tanah. Kenyataan memang kejam. Era mereka termasuk zaman di mana budak diperlakukan semena-mena. Apalagi ini distrik satu. Tempata para orang dewasa juga mereka, anak-anak yang kurang beruntung. Jellal dibesarkan pula dengan paham tersebut, oleh Madam Kagura bahwa derajatnya tak lebih dari pekerja rendahan._

" _ **Penguasa adalah kekuasaan itu sendiri, segala perintah harus dilaksanakan. Berbicara merupakan tindakan tidak sopan, selain mengucapkan maaf maka diperbolehkan."**_

 _Ketidakadilan di mana-mana. Kebebasan sebagai omong kosong semata. Erza bertekad memberantasnya. Namun sampai sekarang, Jellal belum mendapat semua itu. Hati itu terus dikekang perasaan bersalah, menyesal._

 _End flashback…._

Kemudian dilanjut menjadi aktivis. Erza membawakan pidato bahwa setiap orang berhak mendapat hak, bahwa mereka jangan mau diperlakukan semena-mena. Demonstrasi itu membawa perubahan besar. Kegigihannya diakui dan sistem tersebut dihapuskan, walau terpaksa mengorbankan ratus bahkan ribuan pejuang, mereka mati dalam kebanggaan, lebih dari cukup.

Lengang sejenak. Erza menepuk pahanya yang dihinggapi nyamuk, mati sekali serang.

"Berkatmu aku memiliki keinginan mulia itu."

"Maaf." Bukan tanpa alasan. Teman-temannya banyak yang mati, terutama saat demonstrasi tahun X778. Jika dia tidak pernah bertemu Erza. Pasti mereka hidup entah bagaimana nasib berkehendak.

"Menurutmu lebih baik mati dalam perjuangan atau mati pasrah?"

"…."

"Tidak ada pengorbanan yang sia-sia, Jellal. Kau ingat kejadian dua tahun lalu?"

 _DEG!_

Jantungnya serasa berhenti mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, sambil meremas ujung celana melampiaskan kesal bercampur sendu, atas sebuah penyesalan di masa lampau. Karena kecelakaan itu Erza lumpuh, dia bersalah dan merasa wajib bertanggung jawab penuh. Mobil yang dikendarai supir nyaris menabrak Jellal. Menyadari keberadaan si pelayan, ia membanting setir membuat keseimbangan oleng. Di akhir kejadian menabrak tiang listrik.

"Semua bukan salahmu meski ayahku marah-marah, bahkan ia berniat memecatmu jika tidak kucegat. Jellal, kau adalah teman yang baik, mau bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi dan merawatku seumur hidup. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tapi…. Kenapa?"

"Kita suami-istri, bukan lagi tuan-budak. Lagi pula sistem tersebut berhasil kuhapus. Hey. Kau mau mendengar kesaksian asli?"

"Maaf. Kurasa…."

"Aku jatuh cinta, kepada seorang lelaki yang selalu berkata maaf, padahal sebenarnya dia tidak bersalah. Kau orang baik, kuakui itu. Ingin menanggung seluruh beban sendirian. Benci melibatkan orang lain. Susah menolak permintaan. Kamu hebat, Jellal."

"…."

"Katakan semuanya. Ini keinginanku."

"Ma-maaf. Aku merasa tidak pantas mencintaimu. Bagiku kau malaikat. Tanpa kehadiranmu enam tahun lalu, mungkin nasibku bertambah buruk. Terkena penyakit kelamin. Kehilangan masa depan atau meninggal duluan."

"Kita berbeda meskipun bukan tuan-budak. Hanya malaikat yang pantas mencintai malaikat, tidak manusia apalagi iblis."

"Perumpamaanmu aneh. Jika aku malaikat, kau adalah anak baik yang harus ditolong. Kita pantas mencintai siapa pun. Perkataan orang lain hanya pengecoh semata. Lagi pula mereka apa? Tuhan adalah langit di atas langit itu sendiri. Penguasa sesungguhnya."

"Akuilah. Kamu kalah telak. Mulai sekarang berhenti menyesal. Mengucapkan maaf seakan kau selalu salah. Tindakanmu benar untuk kabur dari sana. Jika tidak…. Mana mungkin kita bertemu?"

"Baiklah, Erza. Terima kasih."

"Temani aku tidur. Rasanya lelah berdebat denganmu untuk mengakhiri semua ini."

Penyesalan itu berakhir. Jellal sudah mendapat jawaban dari kegundahannya.

Tamat.


End file.
